


The Not So Sleepy Town of Bedrock Part IV

by markelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markelle/pseuds/markelle





	The Not So Sleepy Town of Bedrock Part IV

The Not So Sleepy Town of Bedrock   
Part IV

It had been three days since he’d come to her. Her nights were spent dreaming of him and her days searching for more answers, but nothing had come. She was unable to order any more symbols and despite her intense efforts to connect with them no more visions appeared. In frustration she got in her car and headed nowhere in particular. The moon was full above her. She rolled down the window and let her hand dance in the wind. Pale light from the glowing orb illuminated her skin. Breathing into the energy she mentally called out to him. “Where are you? I can’t seem to figure out any more of this.”   
Suddenly a large buck darted out into the road. She pushed down hard on the breaks, her car tires marking the pavement behind as she skidded to a complete stop. A doe followed the buck onto the road. They paused in front of her car and stared at her through the windshield. Their piercing gaze immobilized her until they slowly turned around and headed back in the direction they came from. As she followed them with her eyes she noticed the entire field beside the road was filled with deer of all ages. Carefully she pulled over and stepped out into the night air for a better look.   
En masse they looked up at her and then returned to their grazing as she made her way closer. She felt their gentle and regal energy and reached out her hands slightly to send them her own energy and show she wasn’t a threat. The doe from the road settled down in the grass beside her. She smiled and sat down on the grass beside it and noticed the field was covered in dandelions. She collected a few of the leaves around her thinking they would make a nice tea to help open her mind up to the answers she sought. After a while the air seemed to grow richer, and she felt the presence of something else nearby. Quickly she made her way back to her car to find that he was sitting in the driver’s seat waiting for her.   
“Dominic!” She gasped in surprise. The engine started and he rolled down the window.  
“Get in.” He didn’t even look over at her and his change in demeanor made her heart beat faster. Once she was settled in the car she looked over at him.  
“Where have you been? I’ve tried to unlock more of the answers but nothing’s coming to me. It’s like my mind is blocked, and I’m not sure how to break through—“  
“I know, “ he interrupted. “I’m going to help with that.”  
“How? Where are we going? And did you notice I know your true name now?”  
“Be quiet,” he commanded. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Give me your arm.” Slowly she lifted her arm out to him. He grabbed it and roughly pulled her wrist to his mouth drinking greedily as he sped down the road. He lifted from her long enough to give another command. “Take off your pants and touch yourself.”  
“But—“ she stopped when he glared at her and complied with his request. Her fingers were cool against her skin and she was surprised to find herself wet at the control he held over her. He stopped drinking from her and placed her hand on the hardness under his clothes. Her eyes closed as she let her desire for him take over.   
“Show me what you’re feeling. Don’t hold back.” He let go of her then. She opened her legs further and concentrated on her hand touching her clit and slowly tracing the line of her entrance. Her dreams of him at night had filled her with a need she hadn’t felt before. She tried to show him with the movements of her body how much she had missed his touch.  
“Stop thinking. Just feel.” She took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts from her head as she began to fuck herself in earnest pretending it was him. The car pulled into a storage facility and stopped. He looked at her and spoke quietly and deliberately.  
“Stop. Thinking. And feel.” She opened her eyes in frustration but was too afraid to look at him. She closed them tight again and focused but her inability to simply show him made her feel even more desperate and frustrated. Her body longed for release. She knew she could bring herself over the edge quickly but she couldn’t allow it before giving him what he requested. Anger and annoyance with herself radiated from her.   
“Stop,” he ordered. Her hand immediately froze in place. “Get out and follow me.” He left her sitting in the car. She picked up her pants but stopped before putting them on thinking to herself that he hadn’t mentioned her getting dressed again. Looking around to see if anyone else was nearby she quickly got out and met him in front of one of the units. He smirked slightly when he saw that she was still naked from the waist down and led her into the dark unit.  
When he flicked on the light she noticed it was set up like a makeshift studio apartment. There was a table on one side of the room, a large bed along the back wall, and oddly enough a claw foot tub though she had no idea if there was even running water here. Then her eyes began noticing more details that sent a thrilling shudder down her spine. There were chains and cuffs on one wall and next to it an array of whips, paddles, and hooks. In the middle of the room was a pole. Rope waited on the table.   
“Take off the rest of your clothes. Stand against the pole.” Once again she looked at him confused but followed his instructions as directed. “Squat down and lift your arms above your head.” He took the rope and bound her wrists together and to the pole leaving enough leeway for her to slide up and down. The rope caused a light river of blood to flow from the place on her wrist where he had bit her. He stuck his tongue out and slowly licked it from her. More wetness flooded her pussy and she opened her legs to him hoping her would fuck her.  
“Those are the instincts I want.” He ran his hand over her body making her think he was going to touch her where she ached but stopped just before. “Stand up.” Slowly she slid back up the pole. He circled around her as he spoke. “You’re blocked because you need to let go of control. You need to let your conscious mind go and surrender to your instincts. So I’m going to take that from you. You do what I say when I say. I’m going to break you so you can be free. Do you understand?”   
“Yes.” she spoke quietly.  
He walked in front of her and looked her in the eyes. “Do you agree to that?”  
Her breathing was a rapid mix of fear, excitement, and need. “Yes,” she sighed.  
“Good.” He rolled up his sleeves and pulled a metal chain with clamps on either end out of his pocket. Squeezing her nipples he placed them tight around each one. She squirmed a bit at the discomfort until they became a dull ache. “Face the pole.” She twisted around. He pulled her hips back hard making her ass stick out. Without warning he smacked her. She cried out in shock. He took his time spanking her and rubbing his hands over her. Her ass grew red and hot and she realized how turned on she was becoming. His finger slid down her crack and dipped into her pussy finding it wet and warm. He fingered her slowly. “Do you want to cum?”  
“Yes,” she moaned as she rubbed herself against his hand.  
“Not good enough.” He removed his hand and walked to the wall picking out a multi-strand whip. He started gently so she could adjust to the sensations. As he began to work it with more force she found she couldn’t stop herself from letting out the pain through her moans and gasps.   
“Turn back around. Legs wide.” As soon as she was facing him again he brought the whip down across her breasts. It caused one of the clamps to fall from her and she jumped. He swatted her again and again and then knelt down slightly and brought the ends of the whip down on her cunt. She arched with pain and pleasure as he worked her pussy with it, bringing it down on her over and over. Then he took the handle and rubbed it against her clit. She was just about to cum when he moved it away. “What’s the key to unlocking the symbols?”  
“I—I don’t know.”  
“Not good enough,” he growled. He pushed down on her making her to drop to her knees, dropped his pants, and forced himself into her mouth. He pushed all the way inside and held her to him preventing her from catching her breath. “You still haven’t let go.” He released her and she gasped to catch her breath. Once she had she surprised herself by leaning forward to take him in her lips again. He pulled just out of her reach and she strained to reach him. “Better.” He let her suck him and she sighed with enjoyment as she tasted the precum on his dick.   
Moving away from her he removed his clothes and stroked himself in front of her. She longed to feel him inside her. “I wa—“ she stopped herself from continuing.  
“You want what?” He prodded.  
“I want to feel you inside me.” She blushed at her admission.  
“What’s the key?”  
She closed her eyes and searched within. There was a faint feeling of knowing but she couldn’t find the words, the image wouldn’t fully form. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.  
“Let. Go!” He instructed again. Picking up a red pen from the table he walked to her and wrote the word “MINE” across her chest. “What does that say?” She looked down and read the word.  
“Mine.”  
“That’s right. Your right to cum is mine. Your thinking is mine. Your control is mine.” Placing his hand firmly around her throat he continued, “And when I have it—when you let go—then I might give you what you want.”   
He untied her and moved her to the wall. Spread eagle he chained her to it. He began stroking himself again in front of her. “If I cum before you let go I’m going to be very upset and I’m going to leave you here just like this—helpless—until you surrender.” He knelt down in front of her, spread her cunt, and starting licking and sucking. She moaned and moved her body against his face. Every time she neared orgasm he stopped and back away from her then started all over again.  
“What’s the key?” He asked again.  
Again she searched but found herself blocking the answer before she could speak it. She desperately pleaded with her mind. He went to a briefcase next to the bed and brought a vibrator to her. As soon as he touched her clit it she came hard. He held it there making her cum over and over until she was squirming away from the overload of the sensations. Her eyes closed and a vision of the symbols in order began to form. Keeping the vibrator on her clit he inserted two fingers inside her and rubbed them hard against her inner wall. She felt an intense pressure build inside her. Her mind darted between the vision and her need to be fucked by him. As it grew stronger she drifted out of herself and into the feeling finally letting go completely. She began speaking an incantation, words she’s never heard before, as the symbols finally made sense and her body came squirting around his hand.   
When she was finished speaking she opened her eyes and slumped down breathless. He brought his phone to her and started an audio recording.   
“Again,” he commanded. She didn’t even have to focus, just let the words flow from her lips as he captured the incantation. She smiled at the release of her mind as he removed the chains from her and directed her to the bed. She bent over it and spread her cheeks apart giving him access to whatever he wanted. A sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as he finally entered her pussy. He pushed and pulled in and out of her completely, slowly until she wiggled her ass around him. Lying down in the middle of the bed she climbed on top of him and bounced up and down. She leaned forward slightly and he took her ass in his hands pushing her down on him as he thrust up into her. The feeling of him inside her was exquisite. She leaned back and rubbed her clit as they fucked until she was cumming again. Then he flipped her over and bent her legs back as he pounded into her. When he was ready to cum he pulled out and moved up to her face. She quickly took him in her mouth and sucked him drinking in all that he offered with delight.   
After relaxing for a while she discovered that the tub did indeed have running water. They climbed in and relaxed in its warmth as they listened to the recording. In her mind she could see the symbols in their correct order and a picture began to form in her head of the ritual they must perform for him to be able to feel the sun again.   
“So when do you think we can begin?” He asked.  
“Soon,” she replied. “I’ll need to find a few things first, but very soon.”


End file.
